


magic hands

by allmywill



Category: Arcadia (UK Band), Duran Duran
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Massage, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmywill/pseuds/allmywill
Summary: Nick gives Simon a massage.
Relationships: Simon Le Bon/Nick Rhodes
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	magic hands

**Author's Note:**

> this was a little warmup that was too good not to post. enjoy!

Nick's hands glide along Simon's back, pressing hard between his shoulder blades. He groans beneath him, face down and shirtless on the bed. “Good?” he asks.

Simon's more than good. Nick’s hands are a godsend, delicate yet not fragile. Soft, smooth. Heavenly. “Mmm, yeah. Really good.”

“Is that so?” Nick drags his fingers down his spine, making him shiver. He's enjoying giving him the massage just as much as Simon enjoys getting it.

He moves to get a better angle, settling his smaller body on top of Simon. He’s straddling his hips now, and though he’s fully clothed, he still can’t help but have risqué thoughts. He kneads his shoulder for a moment.

Simon moans underneath him, the bastard. Nick smiles. He moves to his other shoulder, then starts down his spine again, pushing down on his pressure points. He notices he’s holding his breath.

“Something hurt?”

“No,” Simon replies. “Your hands just feel nice.”

Nick chuckles, continuing. He has his suspicions. “I’m turning you on, aren’t I?”

“A bit.”

“This wasn’t supposed to be a sex thing _Charlie_ ,” Nick sighs, keeping his voice low and sensual, contradicting himself.

Simon turns his head, though it’s difficult at this angle. “Don’t blame me, blame your magic hands.”

“Magic, huh?” Nick eases back, his touch feather-light. His removes his hands for a moment, then drags his nails down the skin of his back, applying a bit of pressure.

This earns another groan from Simon. “Okay, now you’re just teasing.”

“If your back’s feeling better, I wouldn’t mind using these _magic_ hands elsewhere.” Nick leans down, getting close to his ear. “But only if you’re feeling better.”

“It does. Even if it didn’t, you know I couldn’t turn down that offer.” Simon loves feeling Nick’s weight atop him like this, but he would much rather be flipped around the other way and have him stripped down completely.

Nick can’t lie; he’s quite turned on himself. “Alright. Turn yourself around.”

“Don’t need to tell me twice.”


End file.
